JADA Bloopers
by TheNinjaAndTheTroll
Summary: A one-shot of bloopers for from our popular fanfic, Just Another Dimensional Accident! Behind-the-scenes, as if the story was a movie and the characters were actors, but still had their powers. Humor, tomfoolery, and good laughs in abundance!


Bloopers

Chapter 1 – Bloopers

(Elle's Mansion – Take 10)

Zoey: Will anyone understand my life as a ninja speedster?

Director: Cut! You're to speed talk, Zoey.

Elle: *mutters* The one time she _doesn't_ do it, she's supposed to!

(Elle's Mansion – Take 15)

*Elle disappears*

Zoey: Ellie!

Director: Cut!

Zoey: *frustrated* WHAT DID I DO WRONG? IT'S HER NAME!

Director: *angrily throws his hands in the air* It's Elle! E-L-L-E, Elle!

Zoey: *confused* What? Ellie, is this true?!

Elle: *Pops head from the sidelines and shrugs* The writers wanted to change it.

Zoey: Well then!

(Elle's Mansion – Take 5)

*Elle disappears*

Zoey: Elle, where are you? Don't leave-*disappears and falls on top of Elle*

Elle: *groans* Ouch, my back. Do I get a massage discount?

Director: Cut! First of all, NO IMPROV! Second of all, I'm sorry but you do not get a massage discount. Thirdly, KLARION!

Klarion: *Appears from behind the scenes, eating popcorn* What? A little pain never hurt anybody.

Director: *sighs*

(Above Mount Justice – Take 1)

Elle: *Appears and starts to fall but quickly starts flying*

Zoey: *Appears and falls* ARGH!

Elle: *Catches Zoey before she crashes onto Mount Justice* You okay?

Zoey: *Clings to Elle* THIS WASN'T IN THE JOB DESCRIPTION!

Elle: *Laughs* Come on, you fall ALL the time!

Zoey: *glares* You know what I meant!

Director: Cut! Klarion, you're supposed to teleport them IN Mount Justice not ABOVE!

Klarion: *laughs from sidelines*

(Two feet above the middle of the Atlantic Ocean – Take 2)

*Elle and Zoey fall into the ocean*

Zoey: *shivers while threading water* K-lll-ar-ion, I'll-I'll get youuu for this!

Elle: *Threads as well* SOMEBODY COME GET US!

Zoey: We're dead! We're DEAD! We're ALIVE but we're DEAD!

Elle: *rolls her eyes and flies out of the water to look for land* This is going to be a _long_ day.

Zoey: Take me with you!

Elle: *sighs but picks up Zoey as she flies away to look for land*

(At the set)

Director: Klarion, where are they? They should be here by now!

Klarion: They're having a nice, _relaxing_ dip in the Atlantic Ocean.

Director: *facepalms as picking up a walkie-talkie* Get the 'copters and search the Atlantic Ocean. *pauses and listens for a moment* Yeah, it's Klarion's fault.

(Sahara Desert – Take 3)

*Zoey and Elle appear, landing in the sand dunes*

Zoey: Aw, COME ON!

Elle: We're not getting paid enough.

Zoey: Why are we even doing this?

Elle: One word: Bart.

Zoey: *squeals, throwing sand in the air like confetti* OMGOSH I'M GOING TO MEET BART!

Elle: If we ever SURVIVE, that is. *Points at incoming sand storm*

(At the Set)

Director: *Growls* KLAARION!

Klarion: *Appears* You rang? *pets Teekl*

Director: So, where are they _NOW_?

Klarion: *smirks* Sahara Desert.

Director: *mutters* We really need to put trackers on them or something.

(Antarctica – Take 4)

*Zoey and Elle drop down into the freezing cold snow terrain of Antarctica*

Zoey: W-hat the heck wherrre are we? Thiiiiss is cooolder than the Atlantic Ocean! *Uses super speed to create friction to keep herself from completely freezing*

Elle: *Makes a small (unseen) fire for herself* I don't know, Alaska?

Zoey: *Glares* MAKE THE FREAKING FIRE ALREADY!

Elle: *Smirks* Alright, alright. *Concentrates and makes the fire bigger to share the warmth*

Zoey: *Moans in delight* Thank you!

Elle: What would you do without me?

Zoey: *reluctantly* Die…

(At the set)

Director: Where are they?!

Nightwing: The tracker says they're in the room.

Impulse: *picks up a tracker* Uh, guys? They left the trackers behind.

Director: *Repeatedly face-clipboards* KLARION!

Klarion: *Appears, petting Teekl again* Yes?

Director: WHERE. ARE. THEY?

Klarion: Last I checked they were in Antarctica.

Robin: Antarctica? Are you crazy?! They could _freeze_ to death!

Klarion: *Waves his hand carelessly* Relax. That Ambrosia girl controls fire, right?

Director: Ember.

Blue Beetle: What if cold is her weakness?

Klarion: *Nonchalantly shrugs* Then you better go look for them.

Cassandra Cox: Surprisingly, it's not.

*Everyone turns around and stares at the newcomer*

Beast Boy: Uh, who are you?

Cassandra Cox: *Smirks* You'll find out later. *Disappears*

(Some poor town in Mexico – Take 5)

*Zoey and Elle drop down from the sky to the middle of the town square*

Elle: I'm getting REALLY tired of this.

Zoey: Ditto.

*Mexican people come and start questioning them in Spanish, admiring their school uniforms*

Mexican Person 1: ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? [Who are you? What are you doing here?]

Zoey: *takes a deep breath* Yo y mi amigo son actrices. Tuvimos algunos problemas técnicos y terminó aquí. [Me and my friend are actresses. We had some technical problems and ended up here.]

Mexican Person 2: Usted habla bien el español. Es usted de aquí? [You speak Spanish well. Are you from here?]

Zoey: *laughs* No, yo soy de Perdida. ¿Tiene un teléfono celular se puede pedir? [No, I'm from Perdida. Do you have a cell phone we can use?]

Mexican Person 3: No. Puede haber una zona residencial sin embargo. [No. There might be one uptown though.]

Zoey: *nods* ¡Gracias! [Thank you!] *turns to Elle* They don't have a cell phone but they said there might be one uptown.

Elle: *shocked* …Since when do you speak Spanish?

Zoey: It's my original country's language; of course Dad would make me learn it.

Elle: Alright, ready to fly?

Zoey: *Waves arms dramatically* No, no, no! I'm _not_ flying with you again. I'm _not_ going to rely on you _ever_ again. You fly solo, pal! _I'm_ running! *Speeds off*

(At the set)

Director: This has to stop Klarion!

Klarion: *Innocently smiles* Why? It's amusing.

Director: Klarion…we need them for the movie.

Klarion: *sighs* Fine, they're in some Mexican village, I didn't really pay attention where.

*Director's cell phone rings*

Director: *answers* Hello, who is this?

Person on other end: *grumpily* Santa Claus! Who do you think?

Director: *gulps* Elle.

Person on the other end: We're on the Mexican-Texas border but we can't go through, something about passports I believe.

Director: *Sighs* We'll bring the 'copters over. *To Klarion* This would be a lot easier if you teleported them back!

Klarion: *pouts* But this is much more fun!

Director: *growls*

(Eiffel Tower, Paris, France – Take 6)

*Elle and Zoey fall and drop safely on the top of the Eiffel Tower*

Zoey: I can't wait to fight him later on!

Elle: He's _dead_ , he's _so_ dead!

Zoey: Hey I think I have my phone; there must be cell phone reception in Paris!

Elle: Can you afford the minutes to call across the globe?

Zoey: No I guess we're struck, huh.

Elle: *smirks and takes out her phone*

Zoey: *glares* Minutes, remember?

Elle: *gives Zoey a look*

Zoey: *Realization* Oh, right. Daughter of a billionaire, whoop-de-do.

*Elle talks on the phone and then hangs up*

Elle: They said we can wait in Paris while they come pick us up.

Zoey: Awesome! Can we go eat at some fancy restaurant?

Elle: *laughs* Sure. *Picks up Zoey and flies off of the Eiffel Tower*

Zoey: This is so humiliating!

(IN Mount Justice – Take 7)

*Elle appears*

Elle: *goes limp with relief and falls on the ground*

*Zoey appears, falling onto Elle with relief as well*

Elle: *grunts* Zoey, off me!

Zoey: Huh? Oh, sorry. *rolls over*

*The two lay on the ground, not doing anything*

Director: Uh, cut! WHAT are you doing?

Zoey: Give us a break!

Elle: Yeah, we almost crashed into Mount Justice, took a dip in Atlantic Ocean, survived a sandstorm in the Sahara Desert, survived the harsh coldness of Antarctica, landed in a small Mexican village with no cell phones available, hitched hiked to almost Texas and stayed in Paris, France waiting for you guys to come pick us up!

Zoey: And all because of KLARION!

Klarion: *Off on the sidelines* Hey, I give you a free trip to Paris! Doesn't every girl dream of going there?

Zoey: Okay, that was fun compared to all the others, but still!

Director: *constantly face-clipboarding* EVERYONE TAKE FIVE!

(During the break)

Zoey: Okay, we have two minutes left. Are you sure you can change the password in time?

Elle: *gives Zoey a look* Are you seriously doubting moi?!

Zoey: I think we spent too much time in France, Ami. [Friend]

Elle: Oui. [Yeah] *finishes hacking* I'm done!

Zoey: *Spits out drink* WHAT?!

Elle: *smirks* What, jealous of my hacking skills?

Zoey: *glares* Of course not!

Director: One minute left, everyone get into your places!

(Mount Justice – Take 1)

Zoey: Whoa, how are you doing that?

Elle: *grins* Like I said, "Same system as the Batcave!" Kidding, kidding. How could I possibly know how to hack into the Batcave? I just typed in Playwing!

Nightwing: *Spits out his coffee all over the director* Excuse me?! I'm NOT a player! Besides, that's NOT the password.

Director: Ah!

Elle: *Wave her hand carelessly* It is now!

Director: First of all, ouch! Second of all—

Zoey: You like listing off your subjects, don't you?

Director: *Ignores and continues* Cut! That wasn't in the script, NO IMPROV! Third of all, new rule: NO. COFFEE!

Nightwing: Seriously? Coffee's a Bat's best friend!

Zoey: Aw, come on! We all know that Playwing's a player, it would be the perfect password, no one would ever guess it!

Nightwing: I despise the name!

Director: *Glares* NO. IMPROV!

(Mount Justice – Take 2)

Zoey: Whoa, how are you doing that?

Elle: *grins* Like I said, "Same system as the Batman!"

Zoey: *Bursts into a fit of laughter*

Elle: *Realizes* I meant Bat-CAVE! *Laughs*

Batman: *Crosses arms and glares*

Zoey: *Slowly stops chuckling* H-hey Batty, how's it going?

Elle: *Keeps laughing* Oh my gosh, opps! What are you doing here?

Director: Cut! *Turns to look at Batman* Batman, wha-what are you doing here?

Batman: Supervising.

Director: Uh, that-that's my job.

Batman: *Bat-glares* I'm here to make sure things are said correctly.

Director: *Cringes* Alright, then.

(Mount. Justice – Take 17)

Elle: *waves her arms in exasperation* Are you kidding me? They're superheroes! I'm not pranking superheroes!

Zoey: Oh come on! You're telling me we're not considered superheroes? I have super-speed, you can fly and throw firebells! Firebells, Elle!

*Elle starts laughing*

Zoey: I mean who doesn't love Firebells with their firey clang and their heroic ringing for JUSTICE! I mean, you're *starts laughing* practically a musician who saves lives on the side!

Director: Cut! Zoey, for the seventeenth time this scene, NO IMPROV! I mean I told no, the writers wrote this way for a reason and you know what happens during improv?! *Starts waving arms around dramatically* People HATE your ideas! They are NOT funny! You're just making this TAKE longer! I can get you fired, you know, and we can replace with someone who LISTENS!

*Zoey's and Elle's Lawyers watch the rant*

Elle's Lawyer: *Clears throat* Ahem.

Director: *Turns around* Oh, hey…

*Lawyers and Director have a hushed conversation*

Chapter 2 – Bloopers

Director 2: Hey guys, I'm your new director! The other one was fired for unknown to me reasons… But you girls get a raise!

Zoey: YES! *pumps fist in the air*

Elle: Cool.

Zoey: You don't value money enough! I mean, what if your dad went bankrupt!

Elle: Why would he? He has a job… He's CEO and owner of Steel Enterprises and he has billions of dollars.

Zoey: What if he spent it all?

Elle: *Sarcastically* Oh yeah, because my dad would randomly spend billions of dollars on something. _Very_ logical.

Zoey: *crosses arms* You don't need to be so smug about it.

Director 2: Uh guys, we should probably start. Places everybody!

(Mount Justice – Take 1)

Computer: *announcing designation codes for the team members*

 _Playwing—B01_

 _The Nerd—B20_

 _Green Prankster—B19_

*Gar and Tim burst into a fit of giggles*

Nightwing: *mutters* This is not asterous, girls! *tries to continue on until the director says cut*

Computer:

 _Enthusiastic Fangirl—B21_

 _Angst Boy—B04_

Superboy: *grumbles* Stupid computers.

Computer:

 _Futuristic Speedster—B23_

 _Blue Backbreaker—B22_

 _Playwing Lover—B16_

 _Hello Megan—B05_

 _Guardian Girlfriend—B17_

*Everyone broke into a chaos of confusion, talking over eachother*

Director 2: *takes out megaphone* Cut!

Nightwing: Girls, I am going to break my code!

Batgirl: Same. Who would love a player? No offense, _Playwing_. *smirks*

Director 2: There will be no killing until _after_ the movie!

Stagehand: *whispers to Zoey* Zoey, that's your que!

Zoey: *


End file.
